


Mmm

by islasands



Series: Lambski [60]
Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom
Genre: Lovers, M/M, Private Life, Public Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islasands/pseuds/islasands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is still busy on the promo road but happily Sauli has joined him for part of the journey. </p><p>The song is "Life's a Beach", by Touch and Go. You might like to listen while you read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mmm

"Life's a Beach"

  


Touch and Go

  


 

 

He chose a particular song, set it to repeat then sat down on an armchair. “Dance for me,” he said.

And his lover, sprawled on the couch opposite where a moment ago they had both been lying, obliged. He stood up. He was wearing only jeans and these had already been undone at the waist so that the fly was splayed open and his underwear was visible. He swayed for a moment, eyes closed, capturing the rhythm with his hips. He relaxed his shoulders into the lyrics and let the sultry acoustic thrumming make them rise and fall. He opened his eyes and looked at Adam. He hooked his thumbs into the waist of his jeans and began displaying his pelvis for his lover, tilting his hips forward slightly and pushing down with his thumbs so that his jeans were lowered a little more. “A wave hello” said the song and he matched the movements of his hips to their sentiment. Then slowly, as the horn’s casual, summery ode to sensuality took possession of his mind, he forgot to preen. He spread out his arms. He raised them above his head. He spun around slowly, simultaneously twisting his torso on its hinges, letting the song’s warmth gather in his groin and pour into his thighs, while his chest, as though filled with cold salty air, braced itself against the waves of the melody. “A wave goodbye,” the song sang. And true enough, he was gone. He was dancing.

Adam watched with his eyes half-closed, his gaze slurred by the lazy breeze of lust that his lover’s dance was generating in the middle of the room. Every now and then, as though the gentle gusts of sound from the horns had hands, he felt the song’s caresses on his face, the underside of his forearms, the hollow in his throat, even sliding through the gap between his shirt and his skin to play on his chest. But these caresses barely registered in his mind. His thoughts were in fact elsewhere, busy taking stock of the week’s events, the various gigs, interviews, appearances during which he had been the centre of attention. The relentless drama of having been more or less on permanent public display suddenly depicted itself as an image in his mind’s eye. He saw a spotlight on a black stage and himself standing in its centre, smiling into a dark swill of people he did not know, all of them thinking things he did not know, and wanting things from him that he did not know. Anger at all that unknown made him suddenly jump to his feet. He was so furious he could hardly hear the song. His lover had his back to him  and this fact, for all it was so arbitrary and fleeting, added fuel to the fire in the grate of his brain. Sauli, his eyes closed, continued happily riding the swell of a private freedom that only he, from Adam’s infuriated point of view, possessed. Not just then and there in the song, but at all times. “It’s all right for you,” Adam thought. He reached out and grabbed Sauli’s arm. He spun him around and jerked him against his chest. Sauli, caught off guard, resisted. He put his hands on Adam’s chest and pushed back against Adam’s pull, but then, seeing the look in Adam’s eye, he relented. 

“I’ll give you a fucking beach,” Adam thought, pulling at Sauli’s jeans. “Get them off,” he said. He pushed Sauli’s hands out of the way. He would do it himself. Sauli put his hand on Adam’s shoulder to stop himself from falling while Adam roughly pulled down his jeans and underpants, kneeling at the last so he could yank them to his ankles. He looked up and Sauli looked down. They didn’t move or speak. The song’s sound of the sea washed over them. Adam fury began to buckle. He lowered his face and slowly rested his forehead against Sauli’s legs. He slid back so that he could bend forward and bury his face in the crumpled mess of jeans. Sauli gingerly removed his feet from the legs of his jeans. He knelt down in front of Adam. He bent over him and kissed the nape of his neck. He put his hands under Adam’s armpits and pulled him up. “I am your sand,” he said. “Let me be that. Your dune.”

He laid back pulling Adam on top of him. Adam, feeling the solid ground of his lover lying beneath him, breathed a sigh of relief. He took hold of Sauli’s hands and stretched them above his head. He stared into Sauli’s eyes. He placed his lips on his lips. “Ouch,” Sauli said. Adam’s belt buckle had snagged his groin. Adam quickly raised his hips before rolling off Sauli. He sat up and looked down at him. Sauli hands were protectively covering his genitals. 

“Did I hurt you?” Adam said, oddly pleased by the thought that he might have done so. Sauli shook his head. He removed his hands. Adam smiled. “Oh, I see,” he said. He laid down beside Sauli, resting on his elbow so that he could kiss him with an upper hand kiss. He kissed him that way, coolly possessive. “Go and get into bed, dune boy,” he said. He ran his hand down Sauli’s chest as though his hand was a claw. He took hold of his cock and pulled at it aggressively. “I will make furrows in your sand.” 

Sauli got up and left the room. The song ended. The apartment was silent. There was no applause, no flashing of cameras, no clamour of voices. Silence. Adam stripped off as he headed to the bedroom, pausing in the doorway to use the jamb to support himself while he took off his socks. He approached the bed and looked down at Sauli who was lying face down, arms and legs akimbo, the flower of his arm’s tattoo showing bright against the white sheets. Adam looked down at himself. He smiled at himself. As he laid himself on Sauli, and their naked bodies touched, he renounced the importance of his strengths and weaknesses. He let his body walk his talk and he listened carefully to Sauli’s replies. 

“I like you dancing for me,” he said, when they were done. Sauli, holding him in his arms, held him closer. “Mmm,” he said. He pressed his lips on Adam’s hair. “Mmm,” he said again. 


End file.
